


turn your face towards the sun (let the shadows fall behind you)

by totallynotaddicted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, Gen, Hinata is the sun, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Songfic, kageyama is precious to me okay, kind of a future fic, kinda angsty?, minor seijou and kitagawa daiichi apperances, mostly bittersweet, same with karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotaddicted/pseuds/totallynotaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Turn your face towards the sun,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let the shadows fall behind you,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't look back, just carry on,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the shadows will never find you... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wants to be free from his past identity and it's the sun that raises him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn your face towards the sun (let the shadows fall behind you)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the song "Towards the Sun" by Rihanna and this came out.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a total sucker for Kagehina and hurting myself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Turn your face towards the sun,_

 

A new start.

All he needed was a new start.

This school had become full of foul memories and the people had turned bitter and tasteless. Granted, it was mostly his fault but no one made the effort to understand him either.

 

_Let the shadows fall behind you._

 

It wouldn’t be hard to start over in Karasuno.

Nobody that he knew was going there and he didn’t know of anyone in the older grades that had gone there either.

He could reinvent himself.

He could become Kageyama Tobio.

Not the King of the Court.

 

_Don’t look back, just carry on_

Graduation day was nearing.

Kageyama had been counting down the days until he fled the grasp of the Kitagawa Daiichi crowd. However, a part of him was saddened to leave the school. Despite all that had occurred it had been his home for three years.

He would miss the hallways, the lemon-scented bathrooms and the dusty tiles. He would miss the perfectly lined up wooden desks and the familiar tone of his teachers. Old faces would disappear forever, both of those he secretly liked and hated.

He would miss it all.

 

_And the shadows will never find you._

 

However, Karasuno beckoned him with a freedom that he could never attain within the walls of Kitagawa Daiichi.

The hallways would no longer fill up with the whispers of ‘King’ and ‘Dictator’. No more side-eye glances and meaningful look to others. No one would make way for him and cower as though he were to kill them for not moving fast enough.

Yes, he was safe Karasuno.

_Lost in the rock and roll,_

_Got lost in a promise_

 

He wondered where it all went astray.

He wondered when had he stopped being Tobio and started being King.

It was a fuzzy line for the setter, so he could never tell however much he tried. He was tempted to ask the other third years but decided against it.

They’d probably tell him that he got so caught up in the game that he forgot about the other players on the court. He forgot about the unspoken promise between a setter and spiker that one should never overpower the other. He became selfish and his teammates were forced to play the role of servants.

They wouldn’t have had to, reasons Kageyama, if they had just listened to him.

 

_Of a love I’ve never known_

 

Also to call themselves servants was exaggerating.

At least Kageyama hoped so

He had noted that his kouhai were never happy to see him. They had always seemed fidgety and afraid whenever he was around.

 

_Shadows chase me far from home_

 

That never happened when they were around Kindaichi, Kunumi, or any other of the third years.

 

_I remember when my heart was filled with gold_

 

Maybe if they had known each other earlier, back when Kageyama was less selfish and intense.

All he had wanted was to win.

For himself, to prove his worth.

For his team, to raise them up higher.

 

_And you know_

_I’ve been burned_

_I’ve been burned_

_I’ve been burned_

But he had been betrayed.

Or he had betrayed them?

Either way, no one had been behind when that fated ball had fallen.

 

_You’ve seen me lose control_

 

He was all his fault that they had stopped.

They gave him something and he had demanded the same thing tenfold.

Take for example the against that stupid redhead’s team. He had lost his cool entirely and all because he wanted to show just how much more superior he was to the redhead.

He’d gone nuts on the court.

He really was the only one to blame…

_It’s not worth_

_It’s not worth_

_It’s not worth_

 

Kageyama stared at the clock, watching the minutes slowly creep by.

There was nothing to do. He didn’t even know why he was at school. His parents wouldn’t have minded if he had skipped his last day. Many of his peers had stopped coming in the beginning of the week.

 

_My soul_

The more he sat there the more his stomach twisted with anxiety and fear. He heard his classmates voices but barely registered them in the back of his head. Through his haze of thoughts he picked himself up and made one last trip around the school, forcing himself to let go of everything. All of the painful and bittersweet memories that these walls held.

They no longer had a hold on him.

For the first time in forever, Kageyama felt the beginnings of a smile appear on his face.

 

_Turn your face towards the sun_

Caps flew up in the air and the people around him shouted.

Kageyama joined in the ruckus, glad that the loud noise would swallow his cry of happiness.

His eyes watered and Kageyama blinked back tears as he clutched his diploma to his chest.

He was so close to freedom that he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

 

_Let the shadows fall behind you_

This was it.

His liberation had arrived.

No longer was he slave to the crimes he had committed. Finally, he was a free man.

Kageyama could just feel that the universe was forgiving him and giving him a chance to change.

 

_Don’t look back, just carry on_

Many of students had stayed behind to say their final goodbyes.

Kageyama had never bolted out of anywhere so fast. He wanted to shed his gown and throw his diploma in the garbage.

He ran as fast as his feet could take him and felt himself get drunk on the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He burst through the school entrance and made his way home.

He never looked back.

 

_And the shadows will never find you_

 

He counted down the days until high school would start.

In fact, Kageyama had already somewhat prepared a speech of sorts as a way to introduce himself.

He tossed the idea aside though, deciding that it was too dorky even for him to do. Plus, he knew that he would end up embarrassing himself if he tried.

But that didn’t stop in the grin on his face and the singing of his heart.

A new life awaited him.

 

_Lost faith in trust_

It was plaguing him in the back of his mind, his time at Kitagawa Daiichi.

A constant black cloud that hung above his head that threatened to suffocate him.

He thought that it would go disappear over the summer but instead it had settled down in his heart and already had made itself at home there.

He became hyperaware of everyone and everything. Any glance thrown his way was like a sharp, piercing knife. It was as though that person knew what he had done before, what a horrible person he had been.

Kageyama couldn’t take it.

 

_You and I know_

_Gold don’t turn to rust_

And that damn redhead was there too.

Kageyama wished he could have encountered anyone but that kid here. He would have welcomed a meeting with Kindaichi over having to put up with this… with this… with this Hinata kid.

But he was as determined as ever and Kageyama felt something stir inside of him. Somehow, Hinata had been able to reignite Kageyama’s love of the game.

 Didn’t mean he respected him, though.

 

_I still swear that we can reign_

He’d almost gotten them kicked out of the club, that damn Hinata.

(Okay, so maybe it was kinda Kageyama’s fault too, but it was mostly Hinata.)

But he had made up for it.

Oh, did he make up for it.

Whatever he lacked in skill he made up with natural talent and sheer will-power. No matter the obstacle Hinata met it with head-first with a fervor that Kageyama had never witnessed before.

Kageyama knew the instant that Hinata hit that first quick ball that he was caught in Hinata’s spell and Hinata in his.

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”

And Kageyama meant it.

 

_Like the kings and queens of better yesterdays_

Hinata dreamed of becoming the Ace like his beloved Little Giant.

But Kageyama saw so much more potential in him.

In them.

He could make the whole world forget the Little Giant ever existed and make everyone enraptured with the ‘Strongest Decoy.’

Even coach agreed that they could surpass the legacy that the Little Giant built.

 

_And you know_

_I’ve been burned_

_I’ve been burned_

_I’ve been burned_

Hinata knew about his nickname and teased him about it at times.

Yet he was mindful of what it meant to Kageyama and never crossed the line that Kageyama had set.

And he had promised, more than once, that he would be there no matter what. Behind him, beside him, wherever he was needed. Kageyama need not to worry about any of his tosses hitting the floor ever again.

 

_You’ve seen me lose control_

It had been a sleepover over at Hinata’s house when the nightmare hit and Kageyama woke up in tears.

Hinata had climbed into the futon and wrapped his arms around the setter, drawing soothing circles on his forearm. Hinata’s eyes bored into him as he shakily told him what he had dreamed about. Kageyama wanted to sob loudly and scream out his frustrations.

He was scared.

So scared.

And Hinata wasn’t saying anything. He only stared at Kageyama harder and continued to draw those circles on his forearm

_It’s not worth_

_It’s not worth_

_It’s not worth_

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama chokes out.

Hinata looks at him quizzically. “What are you talking about?” he whispers.

“I-it’s stupid, all of this my. My dream. Y-you don’t- you don’t have too…”

 

_My soul_

Hinata’s wide brown eyes seem to stare into his soul.

It was as though he were inspecting Kageyama, turning the setter inside and out.

Kageyama’s stomach twisted and turned as he bowed his head for the final blow.

“Kageyama-“

 

_Turn your face towards the sun_

“-as long as I’m here you’re the strongest!”

Hinata thumped his chest and grinned a grin that shoot straight though Kageyama’s heart.

In that moment Hinata was radiant and vibrant and he looked so much like the sun that Kageyama almost shielded his eyes.

Whoever would have thought that the sun would be his saving grace?

 

_Let the shadows fall behind you_

“Good game, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blinked in surprise. Sure, it was customary to say ‘good game’ after a match but it was the first time that Kindaichi had acknowledged him with his name. He looked at his opponent for a split-second longer than he should have before saying, “Good game, Kindaichi.” They nodded to each other and shook hands.

Maybe Kindaichi had noticed just how much the crown had slipped away from his head.

 

_Don’t look back, just carry on_

“Let’s go, Bakageyama! What are you doing standing over there?”

“Shut up, Hinata. I’m thinking.”

“Ooooo~. So you can think?”

“Dumbest, be quiet.”

“C’mooonnn. The team is waiting for us!”

 

_And the shadows will never find you_

The bus ride back to Karasuno was uneventful and quiet.

Yet Kageyama kept thinking about what had happened on the court. How he and his team had proved themselves to be better.

He felt bad for Iwaizumi-san for this loss but he was thankful that Daichi, Suga, and Asahi would be staying on the court for just a bit longer.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

_Where you gonna go_

_Where you gonna go_

Two years passed much too quickly for Kageyama’s taste.

He stood beside Hinata, the vice-captain, as Yamaguchi, their captain, accepted the trophy.

The crowd roared and shouted and Kageyama could barely think above the noise. His head pounded and his heart raced but in a good way, the way he had always wanted it to. Hinata had slung an arm around his shoulder and was dragging him in for a picture with the other third-years. Hinata didn’t even have to correct his smile this time around.

However once the euphoria had died down Kageyama was left with a terrible question.

 

_Where you gonna run to_

He had achieved one of the biggest dreams of his life.

Now he had to chase another dream.

Unfortunately, he found out, this dream would not include the sun.

_When you get to the edge of the night_

“I’m gonna miss you, Tobio,” sighs Hinata.

It’s the last day of school and he and Hinata are one of the few people that had showed up. Kageyama assumed that his peers were out partying or lazing the day away. He and Hinata had no reason to be there, but both had come anyways in order to properly say food-bye to their second home.

“I’ll miss you too, Shouyou,” he says quietly. Hinata raises an eyebrow at Kageyama casually using his first name but doesn’t say anything.

All Kageyama wants to do is scream.

 

_It’s time to face the sky_

“Just promise that you’ll kick some serious ass, okay? I’ll work hard too and we’ll met again.”

Kageyama wants to shake the middle blocker. He wants to yell at his face.

How was he supposed to live without the sun? How was he to continue on without Hinata? He wants to ask Hinata to come with him. No, more like drag him along. He’ll find a way to get Hinata into his school. His grades were relatively good, surely they would accept him without much of a qualm.

But all he says is, “It’s a deal.”

 

_Turn your face towards the sun_

 

This time when the caps go up, Kageyama wishes that people could hear his cry.

Hinata is next to him (he always is) and there are tears streaking down his face. Kageyama can’t tell whether he is happy or sad, but he hopes that it’s the latter. He wants to know that Hinata is feeling the same way he is.

Hinata’s wiping away his tears and even though he’s still crying he is bright. Too bright.

Kageyama can’t bear to look at him like this.

_And the shadows will never find you_

“Thank you,” Kageyama whispers.

“Hm?” says Hinata, sniffling. “For what?”

“For everything.”

 

_Don’t look back just carry on,_

Kageyama wished that he could take a picture of Hinata’s face then.

He wished that he could capture the way his face lit up and the smile that broke on his face. He was still crying but he’s laughing as well and Kageyama find himself laughing along with the idiot.

“Bakageyama, thank you too, for everything. I know that you’ll do great in your new school. I just feel it. Don’t be sad, okay? This isn’t goodbye… this is… this is ‘see you later’.”

And then he hugs Kageyama, sobs still wracking his little body. Kageyama envelopes him in his arms and wishes that they could stay that way forever. He wishes that they could stay the sun and moon forever.

However, as they pull back, Kageyama knows one thing for certain.

Hinata would come back to him.

Afterall, the sun always rises.

 

_And the shadows will never find you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Uh, I know that the formatting is a bit funky so if you have any suggestions on how to improve it I will literally kiss the ground you walk on. 
> 
> If you catch any mistakes or have any critiques on how to get better it is all very appreciated. : )


End file.
